Anomaly Report (Half Life STALKER SCP Foundation Mythos)
by Uncle Gunk
Summary: A quick attempt to merge the sterile science environments of Black Mesa and the Foundation, along with the thematically similar science fantasy Anomalies of the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. universe. A quick dossier on Ivan followed up by a short account of an incident regarding an Anomaly encountered by SCP special agents. This story is experimental, and a reason to put words to paper.


THE CONTENT OF THIS DOSSIER IS RESTRICTED TO** LEVEL 4 **PERSONNEL AND ABOVE.

**Internal Dossier AGENT Dr. Ivan Henri Security Clearance: 2**

**CLASS A B C D E**

**Personnel ID: FA U+03BB**

Special Agent / Assistant Researcher**

Moved from Research personnel to Field Agent personnel post event "Resonance Cascade" at the Black Mesa site.

PREFACE

At the requisition of Administrator Hilden and with collaboration of both Ivan, Agent Kleiner, and the combination of many partial shreds and few complete documents collected by field personnel at both major military science corporations and the deceased administrator at the Black Mesa Site. It is not in error that this document contains contradictory claims by multiple parties, many of which had vested interests in the perception of the facts or are ambiguous in their descriptions and are no longer capable of providing further insight. Furthermore, this document is split up into several files to satisfy both demands for expediency and completeness. Due to the unusual nature of this document I would recommend to any personnel reading this document other than Dr. Hilden to please stop here unless you have a signed form I-77 or equivalent nondisclosure.

-Dr. Gabriel Florez, Site 'North Lights' Research Camp

Biography

Dr. Henri (henceforth Ivan, or Dr. Ivan) was terminated from the employ of the Michigan Aperture Science Enrichment Center in 1990 due to disagreements on ethical scientific methods, when he was approached by Field Agents for employment (initially interrogation). Having experience as a research assistant Dr. Ivan had many insights on his former company that would be used to verify his reliability as a witness. While nothing new had been learned that hadn't been gained through our own field agents, Ivan was proving to be a valuable intelligence contact- even having smuggled some notes on the experiments done by his company on his way out the door.

Having no experience as a field agent himself it was deemed safer to maintain the less official relationship with the contact, encouraging Ivan with the promise of a la carte style informant payments for information from Black Mesa, a rival company with a higher pedigree and a more respectable method of procedure.

Dr. Ivan was screened and hired by Black Mesa, seemingly eager to take potential resources away from it's competitors at Aperture. He was hired on at Sector C's Anomalous Materials thanks to, in part, his notes on the Excursion Funnel- a technology, up to that point, that had been believed to be made of liquid asbestos.

Dr. Ivan worked and lived at the facility, as was common for particularly useful employees. Ivan's wife Clara maintained residence with him at the facility, and Field Agents often used her as an intermediary to talk to the much more supervised Ivan.

By 2000 the neurotoxin incident at the Michigan Aperture Enrichment Center forced Containment personnel to secure the site. (see SCP-0000)

In 2000 the Black Mesa Incident was followed by the 7 Hours War, which was not resolved until 2020 with the help of the resistance and Foundation personnel. (Refer to incident Apocalypse Scenario 0000)

Editor's Note: Further examination of the above document is restricted to level 5 personnel or written approval from a Class A personnel.

**Internal Report AGENT Dr. Ivan Henri Security Clearance: 2**

**CLASS A B C D E**

**Personnel ID: FA U+03BB**

Special Agent / Assistant Researcher**

Date 10 10 1000

Incident: Chernogorsk, Routine Specimen Collection

Anomaly: 'Rusty Hair' Nectroic Metallo-Accumulation.

Perspective, Danniel Hoffman, Special Agent

Hoffman sat on the cold grey metal of the interview chamber. With nervous hands drumming on the surface, he leaned in towards the interviewer, Dr. Brennan.

"Ivan and I entered the localization expecting to encounter the harmless fungi released in the zone after the incident at Black Mesa. After so much time had passed the Doctor and I had hoped to dispel the rumors of what the locals had been calling a 'Hair of Rust' or something similar in their language. They had chosen to live in the quarantine zone mostly due to it's isolation, the nomadic peoples of the area preferring the solitude coupled with a lack of official supervision.

The Xen Fungi was important for many tests being performed on SCP 2388, and as such the foundation dispatched Ivan and I to the site."

Brennan, Tasked with interviewing the witness, narrowed his eyes, glancing at a thickened manila envelope without, at first, returning his gray eyes to Hoffman's.

"Dr. Henri's report indicates a lack of preparation. Would you care to explain how the Hazard team were sent to the Quarantine zone without the necessary-"

"I'm going to stop you right there- yes we were not prepared for the anomaly, but this was a standard investigation. We came with hazmat and armored enviro-suits but an anomaly is called so for a reason- part of that being the inability to be prepared for it."

"…"

"Ivan, Myself, and Leonard arrived on site-"

"Lennon?"

"Leonard, Assistant researcher, Hazmat? We get to the site and we find nothing of note, a suspension bridge fastened on a shallow cliffside near Cherno."

"Elaborate on the location. The report…"

"Chernogorsk. Not Khakassia, but the designation for site 0239. Eastern Euro. This bridge is falling apart, and nothing seems odd at first. Ivan points out the motorbikes near the railing, abandoned. Leonard makes a quip about Ivan's beard and Enviro-Suit- said he looked like a space biker. I always said hobo."

"Back on topic."

"Ivan was right- a dozen uncovered vehicles peppered the side of the bridge in a bizarre parade. Scorch marks indicated some bizarre electrical activity burning away much of the surface of this side of the bridge- the nature of the scoring seemed to indicate the incident being unrelated to the nature of the abandoned vehicles, being much more recent- the scorch marks that is. We figured lightning storm, maybe an anomaly. We were on edge but there wasn't much to be done. Leonard moved to inspect the ravine, searching for more vehicles."

"That's where the incident started?"

"Yeah. Leonard leaned over the rail and his hand touched the suspension cable. He shouted in a voice I can't say I can describe. Not inhuman in a technical sense but it was awful, shrill. He went feet over head[sic], and we heard the crunch. More of a splat. The shouting didn't stop. We walked off the bridge on the near side and made our way down with the EMK. Getting down there we saw Leonard's body. I swear we could smell him through the Hazmat. The man was like a Christmas pumpkin. You know, all caved in and brown and- well you understand. "

"And what happened?"

"Hold on. So we were trying to figure out what to do when I glanced over at Ivan- erm, Doctor Henri- His Enviro-suit had rusted up to the elbow. Mine had as well. We went into full containment mode. We didn't know what to think until we reviewed the chestcams[sic] later. You've seen the tapes. The 'Red Hair' described by the locals had grown- or accumulated- all along the metal surfaces on the west side of the bridge. The hairs were fine, and went initially unnoticed by the team while we were inspecting the bridge. They seemed to move both with the wind and towards the team members as they touched or neared the surfaces. Our Enviro-suits saved us- but Leonard was not so lucky. It seemed like the anomaly was capable of causing some kind of rapid rot in any living matter that it touched, killing Leonard fairly quickly, but I imagine it was very unpleasant."

"And the rust?"

"The metallic suits we had to quarantine, but it seemed the 'Hair' had started to grow on us immediately after contact. It spreads very aggressively. We understood the piled vehicles as the 'Hairs' having moved to some vehicles through kickup or maybe air transfer- and the exposed riders on the cycles died before they could cross the bridge. We immediately began investigating leads on any vehicles that have crossed the bridge on a commute, but obviously evidence on that is limited. Special containment has taken over the entirety of the architecture itself. We were quarantined ourselves, but thankfully our suits seemed to protect us in the short term. Removing them was not an easy, or pleasant, experience."

Brennan took this opportunity to give the interviewee a break, leaving him to collect himself at the canteen. The interview would be reconvened in one hour.

Editor's Note: Additional queries from the interview have been moved to the Special Containment Procedures for 'Red Hair', not yet designated. Please submit a request form for further excerpts from the interview.

-Florez


End file.
